Witch of the Covenant
by Sharingan000
Summary: Thalia is a teenage girl living in Ipswich. Then she finds out she is adopted and has special powers. She finds out she has a twin brother named Tyler Simms. She meets Reid, Pogue, and Caleb and they all immediately become friends, but Thalia and Caleb become something way more. *Not following the movie but keeping the police chase scene* Caleb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Witch of the Covenant**

**Summary:** Thalia is a teenage girl living in Ipswich. Then she finds out she is adopted and has special powers. She finds out she has a twin brother named Tyler Simms. She meets Reid, Pogue, and Caleb and they all immediately become friends, but Thalia and Caleb become something way more. *Not following the movie but keeping the police chase scene* Caleb/OC

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Covenant, just the OC and the plot of this story i am writing.**

**Note:** **Thalia mostly wears dark wash or black ripped skinny jeans, red and black Nike high tops, a band t-shirt, a black hoodie, and a blood red leather jacket.**

**Chapter One:**

Thalia's POV

Hi my name is Thalia Reynolds, I am 18 years old with wavy bronze hair that goes mid back, light skin, a brown eyes. I live with my parents and I am an only child. I graduated early at age sixteen because I have an IQ of 180. My parents are Lauren and Joshua Reynolds.

The thing about me is that I have special powers. I can make fire without moving. I can move things with my mind. I can tell truth from lie, fact from myth. I like to consider myself a witch because my powers come naturally to me and from nature.

Right now, I am currently a place called Nicky's. I sat at a table by myself and was reading, eating, and listening to my favorite band Flyleaf when someone sat at my table. I looked up to see a handsome looking blond guy.

"Hi, I'm Reid Garwin. What's your name, beautiful?" he asked.

"Thalia." I answered, then went back to reading.

"Yo Reid, why'd you run off? And who is this?" I looked up to see three other boys come over. one had long blond hair that reached his jawline. The other has bronze spiky hair and kinda looks like me. The third has black spiky sex hair and is drop dead gorgeous. Dayum, I could eat him up.

"Just came over to talk the pretty brown eyes." Reid told the blond guy.

"Aw, thanks, but I'm taken." He said. Reid scoffed and shoved the blond guy.

"Shut up Pogue. Anyway this is Thalia, Thalia these are my brothers from other mothers Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Caleb Danvers."

"Nice to meet you." I say politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my reading."

"I'm sorry if Reid was being a rude prick. If you're friends with him, it takes some getting used to." Said Tyler.

"Hey!" Reid said offended, but he was ignored. I sighed and marked my spot in my book.

"Well now there's no point in reading now that I am about to be entertained by the sons of Ipswich." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Trust me, you'll get more than entertainment." Reid flirted. Such a fucking flirt. I swiftly pull out my butterfly knife from my side pocket. Flipping it open, I slam it two inches from his hand on the table. He jumped and yelped a bit, the other three jumped.

"Seeing your scared face is entertainment for me. Who knows? You might have even wet your pants and you didn't know it." I said in a Black Widow voice.

"Sorry." Reid squeaked. Even though the blade looked to be deep in the wood, I easily took it out like it were a toothpick in a sponge. I flipped it around and closed it up, putting it back in my pocket.

"Don't worry about Reid, sometimes the words come out of his mouth before his peanut brain can register it." Pogue said.

"Obviously." I said smiling a little when they laughed except Reid who had his arms crossed and was pouting. I motioned for the others to take a seat. Tyler and Pogue sat with Reid on the other side and Caleb sat next to me.

"What'cha listening to?" Caleb asks me.

"My favorite band Flyleaf." I said putting my headphones down around my neck.

"I've heard of them but never listened to them." He said.

"You should, they're really good. The current lead singer, Kristen May, and the old lead singer Lacey Mosley, they can both scream."

"Interesting." He said with a grin. "Do you sing?"

"A little." I say to him.

"How 'bout you give us a demonstration?" Reid said. I shook my head quickly.

I was about to say something, but Nicky, the owner of the bar, called out, "Okay guys, tonight is gonna be a little different. Tonight we are going to have a karaoke goin' on!" Everyone cheered and whooped and whistled.

I shrugged and sat back in my seat, only to notice that Reid wasn't here. "Guys, where did Reid go?" I asked them.

All four of us looked around and saw no sign of him.

"Looks like we got a candidate. Everybody, give it up for Thalia Reynolds." Nicky exclaimed pointing to me. All four of us looked to the mini stage to see Reid with a shit eating grin standing next to Nicky. Everyone cheered me on.

"Oh I am so gonna fucking castrate him with a spoon then shove his balls down his throat." The guys flinched at my words.

Sighing, I walked to the stage and took the mic form Nicky. "So what song do you want to sing?" She asked me. I thought about a song and whispered it into her ear. She nodded and went to get the music going. As the music started, everyone cheered as I started to sing.

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh

I love the way you lie

Ohh yeah

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war you'll always win

Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hands

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhh I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

Till these walls are going up

In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhh I love the way you lie

As I finished the song, everyone in the bar went buck wild. I saw Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler standing on the table and cheering my name. Then they got the whole bar to cheer my name.

"Sing another one!" Nicky encouraged making everyone cheer in agreement. I gave Nicky the name of the song and she played it.

Growing strong, the voice of my father said "don't give it up, don't be forgotten"

This hell on earth, I just want to run away

They told dreams don't grow from here. Stay alone, count your fears

Somewhere down the line I might figure it out

Singing all my songs to bedroom mirrors

Deep inside my heart I am still here.

We're always running away and we don't even stop to think about it

The worlds in our hands

They don't need to understand.

We do it our own way, no matter what they try to say about about it.

We've got our own plans

They don't need to understand

What made me tough almost killed me..at least that's how I remember the story.

Over the years I've forgotten how it was

But I survived and I won't walk down the same old road that they all followed

It only leads to a life not meant for me

We're always running away and we don't even stop to think about it

The worlds in our hands

They don't need to understand.

We do it our own way, no matter what they try to say about about it.

The worlds in our hands

And They don't need to understand

Streets of my hometown seem strange now.

They feel like a distant memory.

I'm always fighting' cause I know you're trying' but you can never take this dream from me.

We're always running away and we don't even stop to think about it

The worlds in our hands

They don't need to understand.

We do it our own way, no matter what they try to say about about it.

The worlds in our hands

And They don't need to understand

Everyone cheered once more and whistled. They began to cheer my name again. I blushed as red as my leather jacket and gave the mic to Nicky, walking off the stage and back to my table.

"That was amazing Thalia!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You were great!" Pogue hollered.

"I got you to sing!" Reid yelled, pumping his fists in the air. I gave him a smack in the back of the head. "OW!"

"You were great up there. And I thought you only sang a little." Caleb said, giving me a handsome smile making me blush a bit.

"That was a little." I said to him.

"That was more than a little, that was a lot." I blush even more.

"Wow, Thalia. You're almost as red as your jacket." Pogue teases. I glare and elbow him in the gut.

"Oof, why do you have to hurt me?" Pogue whined.

"Why do you have to be such a whiner baby?" I asked sarcastically. 'Oohs' were heard from Caleb, Tyler, and Reid.

"You want some ice for that burn?" Tyler said making us all laugh. "Come no, we all deserve a drink and a game of foosball."

Each of us got a beer, but the boys were surprised that I downed it quickly. The guys and I moved to the foosball table and played one on one. I beat them all in the end.

"Damn, she can sing and play foosball. I think I'm in love." Reid said, putting his hands over his heart.

"Oh shut up. I intend to find myself a man with a great personality, good looks, strong heart, caring, funny, and not some blond flirt." I teased. Both Reid and Pogue put their hands to their heart.

"Well I never." Reid said, turning around, lifting his chin, and crossing his arms. Pogue started to moan and fall to the floor, grabbing at my feet.

"How could you say such a thing? I thought what we had was special!" He cried dramatically.

"Oh, so you have something special with her and not me?" Said a girls voice. We turned around to see a beautiful girl with dark caramel skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Kate, my beautiful, wonderful, love of my life. You are the only woman for me." Pogue said getting up and walking to the girl, Kate. He grabbed her hip and dipped her, pulling her in for a kiss. They are so in love. Pogue helped her to stand upright as she laughed a little.

"You are such a doll, Pogue." Kate said. "Hi I'm Kate, Pogue's girlfriend obviously." She said to me.

"I'm Thalia, it's nice to meet you."

"I saw you singing up there, you were really great." She commented, making me blush even more.

"Thanks." I said shyly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll be right back, I gotta get another drink." I walked to the bar and asked for another beer when some guy came up to me.

"Hi I'm Aaron, Aaron Abbot."

"And I'm not interested." I said coldly and turned back to the bar to wait.

"Come on, don't be that way. I can show you a good time, don't hang out with those losers." He said pointing to the guys and Kate. I saw that they were looking to us watching the exchange.

"Excuse me, but those people are my friends. And they are way cooler than you would ever be." I said.

"Bitch…" I heard him mutter and walk away. Oh hell no. I used my magic to make his pants get caught in a chair. It worked so the whole back part of his jeans ripped, revealing bright purple underwear. Everyone saw this and laughed.

I got my beer and walked back to the group, but I got stopped by some people giving me comments on my performance.

Caleb's POV

We were all watching the exchange between Thalia and Aaron. Then the minute his jeans ripped, I felt a spark of magic. Someone just used. And I know the others felt it to.

"Who used?" I whispered to the guys.

"Not me." Tyler said.

"Nope, I swear." Pogue told me shaking his head. Then Pogue, Kate, Tyler and I looked to Reid.

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't have thought of something that hilarious." He said quickly. I got confused before a thought came to me.

"Do you think Thalia did it?" I wondered out loud.

"There aren't any witch families that I read about." Tyler said.

"We'll just have to ask her ourself." Reid said, taking a swig of his beer. Thalia finished talking to some random girl and came over to us.

"Hey Thalia, can we all talk in private?" I asked her. She looked confused before nodding. All five of us walked out of the bar and to a private spot in the back.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" She asks us.

"Well, us guys here were wondering is you have powers?" Reid asks getting to the point. Fucking idiot. I saw her pale and visibly tense.

"H-How did you know about that?" She asked, tightening her jacket around her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Thalia. We're like you, except Kate." Tyler said calmly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. I felt him use to levitate the keys. Thalia gasped and looked in amazement.

"I thought I was the only one." She said to us.

"You're not alone, Thalia." I told her. "But how is it that you have the Power and are not a child of the founders of Ipswich?"

"I honestly have no clue. I'll have to do some family digging tomorrow."

"Oh!" Kate spoke up. "I have to get going. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Kate gave Pogue one last kiss and waved goodbye to all of us.

"It's getting late. We should get going." Pogue said.

"Do you have a ride?" Tyler asked Thalia.

"Actually, can I get a ride with you guys? I walked here." She asked us.

"Sure, come on." I said to her. She went inside real quick to get her bag and book. She came out with a black oakley backpack.

We all hopped into Tylers hummer, but Reid decided to drive. Tyler sat shotgun, Pogue was in the far right in the back and Thalia was in between us.

Reid pulled away from Nicky's and drove really fast. Police sirens were heard and Reid decided to drive into the woods. The radio was on full blast playing Down With the Sickness by Disturbed.

"Aw, guys we gotta pull over." I said glumly.

"Oh you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid said looking back at us.

"Alright, what the hell lets loose 'em. Hey cut across Marblehead, might as well have some fun while we're at it." I told him, patting his shoulder.

Reid sped, and drifted, and turned throughout the trees and dirt. We were moving around and jumping in our seats smiling like idiots. Thalia looked like she was on top of the world. She was really beautiful and her smile could light up this whole town.

As Reid drove straight ahead, the rest of us four kept looking back at the cop car that was high tailing us. We couldn't stop laughing like idiots.

"Step on it!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Come on!" Tyler called. Reid drove over some fallen logs and we flew up then crashed down, the car still moving. The cop car behind us did the same.

We made it to Marblehead and Reid kept driving forward through the fog. This drive was crazy but it was fucking awesome. I saw a lighthouse up ahead and knew we were almost at the cliff.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Tyler asked. Pogue turned to Thalia and I.

"Come on Caleb, Thalia. It's gonna have to take all of us." He said. I heard the horn of the cop car blaring at us. Reid floored it harder. I could feel the others start to use, Thalia included. I turned to her to see her beautiful brown eyes turn deadly black. I closed my eyes and felt them darken with magic.

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reid screamed, making us all yell out with him as he drove over the cliff. After we fell off the cliff, we appeared behind the cop car and were laughing our asses off at the two cops shocked faces.

"See ya!" Tyler exclaimed as Reid backed away and began to drive out of Marblehead.

As we rode out, we all still couldn't stop laughing our asses off. Thalia had to lean on my shoulder so she wouldn't topple over.

"Holy shit, that was the greatest thing ever! I fucking love being a witch. And seriously Reid? 'Harry Potter can kiss my ass'?" She said in a mocking voice to imitate Reids. "Just know that Harry Potter will always be cooler than you."

"Hey, if Harry Potter can kiss my ass, then so can you." He retorted with a smirk.

"How about I take a five inch pipe, wrap it in lubricant and shove it up your-" She said but I cut her off.

"Girls, girls you're both pretty." Thalia scoffed and flipped her hair, getting it in Pogues eye.

"I know I am." She said fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh I need you guys' numbers so I can contact you if I find anything about my Power." We all gave her our numbers and she took our pictures to put in with our numbers.

"Now you have my number, so you can call anytime you want." Reid said wiggling his eyebrow. Thalia picked her leg up and kicked Reid's seat pretty hard. "Ow, son of a bitch." He hit his head on the wheel. We all laughed at his pain.

We drove back to town and Thalia gave Reid directions to her house. It was a nice house, not too big, not too small. I hopped out so Thalia can get out of the car. Reid rolled down his window and looked through, Tyler leaned forward to get a view of her and Pogue moved closer to our side.

"Thanks guys, I had fun tonight, my first police chase, and found out I wasn't the only one with the Power as you put it." She said appreciatively.

"Maybe we could do this another time." Pogue said.

"Yeah we could. I just have to do some digging and I'll text you guys."

"Bye Thalia." We all said, but Reids was a little more flirty, which earned a thump in the back of the head by Pogue, me, Thalia, and Tyler.

"Bye guys, I love you all." She said dramatically as she walked to her house. Before she closed the door and she blew us all a kiss.

I shook my head, chuckling and got in the hummer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Thalia's POV

The next morning, I jumped out of bed quickly. I got dressed in all black; stockings, ripped skinny jeans, slightly tight sleeveless shirt, black hoodie, and my black high top converse; the only thing that wasn't black was my usual red leather jacket.

I slipped my phone in my back pocket and my butterfly knife in my front. I went upstairs to the attic and decided to start here for my digging.

I looked through every box, every case, every bag. Then I found a box with my name on it. Opening it up, the first thing I saw was my very first pair of shoes: red, black, and white Air Jordans from when I was only a year old. I cooed at the sight, I was so adorable.

I pulled out everything that was inside, baby pictures, my old blanket with my name on it I named Foofie, my stuffed strawberry I named Berry, and my old baby clothes. But the part that caught most of my attention was a sealed yellow folder.

I grabbed that and opened it up. I looked in a saw something that broke my heart, adoption papers.

"Thalia, are you up yet?" I heard mom, no Lauren ask. I held the papers at my side and walked downstairs.

I saw dad, Joshua sitting on the table reading the morning papers and drinking coffee. Lauren was at the counter making tea.

"Hi sweety, are you going somewhere?" She asked me. I gave her a blank look and held up the papers.

"What are these?" I asked them slowly. They looked at the papers in my hand and wide eyed with fear.

"Thalia, sweety. Let us explain." Joshua said.

"Oh please, do enlighten me on why these were in my box of baby stuff." I said coldly, throwing the papers on the counter.

"When we got to the adoption center, the lady said that they found you abandoned on the side of the road, no letter, just your blanket, and Barry." Lauren started. "The police said there were too many reports on missing children they couldn't track down your real parents. So we took you in as our own."

"But you lied to me for eighteen years?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at your moth-" I cut Joshua off.

"NO SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! I AM DONE WITH YOU TWO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!" I ran upstairs to my room slamming the door.

I grabbed a duffel bag not too big and not too small. I began to fill it with my clothes, my belongings, my laptop, my tablet, my books, my CDs. I ran to the attic real quick and got Barry, Foofie, and my baby Jordans. I packed those as well.

I used to teleport out of the room and out of the house. I ended up at Marblehead. I pulled my phone out and called the first person I could think of, Caleb.

_RIING_

_RIING_

_RIING_

"_Hello?" _

"Caleb."

"_Hey Thalia, what's up." _

"Look, can you get the others and meet me at Marblehead, I found something out that may or may not help."

"_Yeah sure, we'll meet you there." _

"Thanks, bye."

"_Bye."_

Then I hung up. I walked a little further into Marblehead. I dropped my bag as I saw the tire tracks from last night. Looking up at the sky, I prayed to God for answers. Who is my real family? Why would Lauren and Joshua lie to me? Do I have any siblings? Why was I even born? Did my real family not want me?

Tears fell from my eyes and wrapped my arms around my waist. I hunched over, still standing, and sobs wracked my body. I cried for about twenty minutes, before the anger took the best of me.

My eyes darkened and I could feel the magic flowing through my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs and felt the ground shake beneath me. The wind blew harshly and spun around me like a mini tornado. Crow caws could be heard and they could be seen flying around the tornado. I couldn't stop screaming.

Soon, it sounded super sonic and I felt myself fly off the ground. My hands to the sides stretched out and my head thrown back. I didn't focus on anything else until I heard them.

"THALIA! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Reid..

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Tyler…

"STOP! THALIA!" Pogue…

"THALIA! WHAT EVER IT IS YOU FOUND IN YOUR HOUSE, I PROMISE YOU WE WILL HELP YOU WITH THIS!" Caleb… Oh god..

I felt myself calm down at the sound of their voices. The tornado calming down, the crows flying away, my screaming coming to an end, and the vibrations in the Earth stopped. I slowly levitated down to the ground on my knees. My back hunched over and and my head down, my hair covering my face like a mask.

I broke down crying again. The pain was too much for me. I felt arms wrap me up and pull me close to them. Caleb…

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Thalia. It's over. Shh." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"It's never gonna be okay." I said through sobs.

"Hey, it will be, I promise." I eventually calmed down.

Caleb helped me to stand and put his arm around me. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue looked worried.

"What happened, Thalia? What caused you to use that much?" Tyler asked. I walked to my bag and pulled out the folder.

"It's my adoption papers." They looked at me shocked. "Lauren and Joshua found me at an adoption center. The people who were there said that the police found me on the side of the road with only my blanket and stuffed strawberry. There were too many reports on missing children they couldn't find out who my real parents were. Maybe…." I calmed down before I could cry again. "Maybe we could use this to find out how I have magic."

"We'll see what we can do. Come on, let's go to my place." Caled said. Reid grabbed my bag for me and we all walked out of Marblehead. Tylers hummer was parked at the exact spot where he did the jump.

We all got in the car, the same way as last night. I rest my head on Caleb's shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder. The whole ride was quiet. Often, the others would take a glance at me, probably to make sure I'm not dead to the world.

We finally got to a huge mansion that took my breath away, I just didn't seem to show it. Once inside, Caleb and Pogue brought me to a living room. Pogue used to start a fire in the fireplace. I didn't even notice I was shaking and shivering.

Reid and Tyler came in with a blanket and a mug. Reid gave the mug to me and Tyler wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. I took a sip from the mug and found it was hot tea.

"I've never used so much before. Thing is, I liked it." I said emotionlessly. "I don't know what happened. I just thought about how I found out and how they lied to me for eighteen years. I just blew up."

"Do you want to rest or should we find out the truth now?" Pogue asked me cautiously.

"Now. I need to know now." I said determined. He nodded and sat down. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook, ripping out a piece of paper.

I laid it out on the coffee table and pulled out my pocket knife. All I needed was a few drops of blood and it'll show me my truth birth family. I cut my palm a bit and held it over the paper. Once it was done I looked to the others and nodded.

All our darkened and I felt the magic through each of us. The blood disappeared from the paper, I folded it up and we only had to wait ten minutes.

The past ten minutes were painstaking and tense. I was now pacing in front of the fireplace and chewing on my nails. Reid sat with his elbows on his knees burning holes in the paper (figuratively). Caleb had his elbow resting on the couch arm and his knee bouncing up and down. Tyler kept wringing his hands. Pogue would often move his long hair back even when it wasn't in his eyes.

My watch beeped indicating that the ten minutes are over. I jumped a little but calmed down. The guys stood up looking a little anxious. I reached forward and took the paper that held my birth name. I opened it and almost fell to the ground in shock. But Caleb caught me and I started to cry again.

"We all could've grown up together. I could've had the best life ever." I whispered. On the paper written in my blood read _Thalia Elizabeth Simms. _Oh god, Tyler is my brother. "Tyler is my brother." I voiced my thoughts.

"What? My parents said I was an only child…." He trailed off. "I have a sister. I have a sister. Thalia, when were you born?" He asked me.

"November 3rd, 1988." He looked shocked before standing up and pacing. "Tyler, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked him worried. He stopped pacing and looked me in the eye. I saw he was crying too.

"That's the same day I was born." I gasped and stood up from the ground, walking to be in front of him.

"So that means that we're like-" I started.

"Twins." We said in unison.

"Holy shit…" I heard Reid whisper.

"We have to get answers from mom and dad." Tyler said quickly.

"But what if they don't remember ever having a daughter? What if they gave me up 'cause they never wanted me? What if-?" I was cut off. Tyler grabbed my elbows and made me look him in the eye.

"Thalia. Thalia, calm down. Relax, of course they're going to remember you, you're their daughter and my sister. You hear me? You. Are. My. Sister. Okay?" I nodded and Tyler pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. I calmed down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Let's go, I want some answers and right now goddamnit." I said sternly. Before we left, I grabbed my duffel as well as my old baby blanket and Berry. The boys didn't question me.

We walked out of Caleb's house/mansion and went into his hummer. Nobody said anything or made a sound. Tyler pulled up to a house that was fairly big.

All of us got out of the car and to the house. I put my hood up and covered my eyes. I was really nervous. I only met the guys last night and I find out I am adopted and one of the guys twin sister. I held Berry and Foofie close to me, they were proof that they were my parents and I was their daughter.

Tyler opens the door for us and leads us to the living room where I hear voices.

"Ah, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and who is this?" I heard a deep male voice ask. My father..

"Mom, dad, do I have any siblings?" Tyler asks. They were silent before I heard a sigh.

"You had a twin sister, but she disappeared when you were only a few months old. We found the man who kidnapped her, but we never found your sister. My poor baby could be anywhere out there." I heard a woman say. My mother….

"Well, she's not there." Tyler said. "She's right here…." He pulled my hood down and I looked to see a couple around forty years old. They both had brown hair but the my mother had green eyes. She put a hand to her mouth and looked to me with tears. My father looked dumbstruck.

"Thalia?" Dad asked hesitantly. I nodded and tears gathered.

"Oh, my baby…" Mom said crying and walking to me.

"Mom…" I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. Both of us cried our eyes out. Dad came over and hugged the two of us.

"My little girl…" Dad said.

"Daddy…."

"You came back to us, my darling girl." Mom wept. The three of us pulled away and mom put her hands on the sides of my face. "I'm so sorry, we did everything we could to find you ourselves."

"You probably even used magic to try and find me." They looked shocked to know that I know.

"Yeah thing is mom, dad, Thalia has the Power too." Tyler said.

"What?" Dad gasped. I nodded for confirmation.

"I found out when I was only thirteen. I kept it well hidden and practiced on my own." I explained.

"Oh, you still have Berry and your baby blanket." Mom said noticing Foofie and Berry in my hands. "I gave those to you when you were two months old. And I gave Tyler the exact same blanket in blue and a stuffed dog named Marco."

"Mom…" Tyler groaned, blushing.

"Wait, if Tyler and I are twins, who came out first?" I asked. Tyler came to my side and we looked to mom and dad anxiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Dad asked.

"Go on." I said at the same time Tyler said "Yeah." Mom and dad exchanged a look and both smiled.

"The one with the bigger cock." Then they walked away laughing their asses off and giving us some time in the living room. Tyler and I were both frowning and we looked to Caleb, Pogue, and Reid who were trying to suppress their laughs.

"The fuck is that?" I asked Tyler who just shook his head. "That's your fucking mother talking." I said giving him a light smack in the back of the head.

"That's our fucking mother." He muttered collapsing on the couch. I sighed and collapsed next to him.

"I meet mom and dad who are awesome, then I ask them which of the two of us came out first, then she tells me the one with the bigger cock. What the fuck?" I mutter.

"This day just got crazier and crazier." Tyler says, running a hand down his face. "Come on, grab your bag and I'll show you where you'll be staying until we fix up a bedroom for you." I chose not to argue and grabbed my bag.

All five of us walked upstairs and Tyler led us to a room. He opened it to reveal a guest room. It had a black bed frame with a blood red bed set with a red comforter. At the foot of the bed was a wooden chest painted black with red roses around the key area, in the keyhole was a ruby key. There was a dark wood dresser and a wardrobe, kinda like the one in Chronicles of Narnia. On the other side of the room was a glass desk with dark wood holding it.

"It's not much, but we'll help get it decorated the way you want." He said as I examined the room.

"I love it, and the sheets are my favorite color." I told him. I set my bag on top of the chest and put Foofie and Berry on the bed. Reid walked up and held the blanket in front of it.

"Why do you have this blanket? I know it was from your childhood, but I gave away all my baby stuff to Goodwill." I took my blanket away from him.

"Don't touch Foofie." I said sternly.

"Foofie? You named a blanket Foofie?" He asked.

"Yes I did, now don't mock me or else your gonna be dubbed Half-Sack." I warned.

"Why Half-Sa… Oh." He realised.

"Yeah, 'oh'." I flopped down on the bed and the others fully came into the room and sat anywhere. Caleb on the bed, Reid at the desk, Tyler on the floor beside my head, and Pogue at the edge of the dresser.

I took out my phone and decided to play music. I pressed shuffle and a very dirty song came on and I couldn't help but sing along. Apparently Tyler and Pogue knew this song too because the three of us sang along.

Situations are irrelevant now.

She loves the way that I tease,

I love the way that she breathes

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.

I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.

A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.

She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,

don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?

Honestly that never happened

Lying is your favorite passion.

Leave me, go where you belong

Higher heels and lipstick napkins

dying is your latest fashion.

The frustration it's a regular thing

I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.

A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap

"It's way too full," she said

"Once you have me you'll always come back."

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,

don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?

Honestly that never happened

Lying is your favorite passion.

Leave me, go where you belong

Higher heels and lipstick napkins

dying is your latest fashion.

I know you love to resist

and all it takes is a kiss

and you just love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies

so don't act surprised

that I just love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.

I love the girls who love to hate. _[Breathing]_

(Whoa) Darling what is going on?

Honestly that never happened

Lying is your favorite passion.

Leave me, go where you belong

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?

Honestly that never happened

Lying is your favorite passion

Leave me (darling) go where you belong

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

dying is your favorite passion

"You spoke the truth, sista." Reid said winking to me. I glared and threw a pillow at him. It was successfully strong enough to knock him off the seat. We spent the whole time in my new room talking, listening to music, getting to know each other more, using, joking around, and making fun of each other.

"Boys, Thalia, dinners ready!" Mom called.

"Come on." I said hopping on Reids back. We all went downstairs and to the dining area. Mom made spaghetti, lasagna, and garlic bread. Then mom brought up the topic of my powers.

"Thalia, did you ever ascend yet?" She asked.

"What's that?" I asked her, looking to the guys.

"It's when you get your full powers. It happens when we turn eighteen." Caleb explained.

"Well, at the night of my eighteenth birthday I felt this strange feeling, like I just had a…" I trailed off blushing. Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb were snickering knowing what I was about to say. I glared at them and used so it seemed like I kicked them in the leg. They all winced in pain and groaned a little.

"Ah ah ah, no using at the table." Dad said. I muttered a 'sorry' and gave the boys my hardest death glare. It worked because they flinched.

Caleb's POV

I can't believe it. Tyler has a sister, a twin sister at that. And she has the Power as well. I've never heard of an Ipswich witch before. Oh well, there's a first for everything.

After dinner, we all went back up to Thalia's room. Soon we all got bored and began to throw around a paper ball. Then Thalia stood up quickly.

"Shit I can't believe I forgot Joe-Joe." She hissed.

"Who's Joe-Joe?" Reid asked.

"Hang on, I'll be right back, meet me in the front of the house." Then she disappeared after she used.

"Fuck, she teleported." Pogue muttered and we all went outside. She wasn't there yet.

We sat and waited. After three minutes, she teleported back, but this time she had a bike with her. It was 2006 Kawasaki Ninja Zx636.

"Holy shit." Pogue exclaimed as we walked closer to Thalia and her bike.

"Guys this is Joe-Joe, my baby." Pogue reached out to touch the bike but Thalia smacked his hand hard. "Don't touch. I raised a lot of money to buy one and finally got her. Took two years of babysitting and pet sitting to get enough money for him."

"Let's put Joe-Joe in the garage and you can ride him tomorrow." Tyler said. We all started to snicker at his words. "What?" Then he registered what he just said and started to laugh with us.

As Tyler opened the garage, Thalia pushed Joe-Joe into the garage as if she were pushing a small kids bike. We went back inside and continued what we did before dinner.

Soon, it was just Thalia and I awake, Tyler fell asleep on the floor, Pogue at the desk, and Reid at the foot of the bed.

"I think I'm going to mess with Reid a bit." Thalia announced, going through her stuff and pulling out two markers. I grinned and took one of them.

We began to carefully draw a bunch of stuff on his face. We did a unibrow, a Hitler mustache, swirls on his cheeks, a goatee, eyes over his eyelids, and stitches on the left side of his face starting at the corner of his mouth.

After quietly snickering and taking photos, we finished our dirty work. Then I got the idea of messing with Pogue. I went to the bathroom and got a bowl of warm water.

When I went back to the room, Thalia knew what I was doing and we went to Pogue at the desk. Thalia carefully lifted his hand and I set the bowl down on the desk.

Thalia placed his hand in and we walked away. We walked out of the room and downstairs where we quietly laughed our asses off. We calmed down and sat on the couch. I saw Thalia's eyes darken and the fireplace slowly set alight.

We sat down on the couch just watching the fire. "Everything's going to change now is it?" She asked me. I put my hand on top of hers and she looked me in the eye.

"Yeah." I told her. She smiled a little and entwined our fingers. Her hand was small, soft, and warm whereas mine was large, rough, and heated.

I looked at her again and noticed she was staring at me. I felt myself lean forward slowly and hesitantly. I didn't know if she wanted to kiss me. Then I saw her lean forward as well. I closed the distance between us and our lips met.

Her lips were soft and her kiss gentle. I cupped the side of her heart shaped face with my other hand. I almost moaned at the feel of her tongue grazing my lip. I granted her entry into my mouth. Our tongues rolled together and she tasted like strawberries and cherries. I felt her hands go through my hair and my hands move to her hips to pull her closer. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

She straddled me, but didn't break the kiss. I weaved my fingers through her long brose colored hair and the other hand was at her back. We broke the kiss for needed air and rested our foreheads together.

"What do you think Tyler will think about this?" She asked me.

"I don't care what he thinks, but I think we should at least let him know." I told her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She nodded and we went back to making out until we decided to fall asleep on the couch.


	3. IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I am going to give this story up for adoption. If anyone wants it, they can have it. You can do whatever you want with the story, change it up a bit or a lot, add new characters, anything. Just adopt it! Please...**


End file.
